Mi pequeño Hermanito Ash
by The ZOOM
Summary: Serena es una chica popular en su escuela deseada por los jovenes de su escuela pero esta los rechaza ya que ella siente un fuerte amor a su pequeño Hermanito adoctivo Ash
1. Chapter 1

Bien mientras me refresco con mas ideas para mi fic de Injustice les dejo este fic que se me ocurrió el día de ayer en la noche y y lo pensé bien y entonces porque no hacerlo por el momento no se si este fic será largo o no pero si la imaginación llega tal vez lo sea sin más que decir aquí les dejo mi segundo fan fic

"Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri".

Mi Pequeño Hermanito Ash

Podemos ver a una chica de pelo corto amielado con un uniforme escolar caminar de regreso a su casa después de un día agotador de escuela.

—hoy si que fue duro este Día la maestra Diantha y el profesor scyamore estuvieron muy exigentes hoy a echo demasiado calor toda la semana kalm me sigue declarándome aun que ya lo rechace mas de 3 veces en verdad no se rinde bueno al menos ya llegue a casa—Dice la joven de pelo amiélalo.

Mamá ya llegue —dice la peli miel llegando a su casa.

En eso un niño como de 6 años baja a toda velocidad de las escaleras para acto abrazar a la joven chica de pelo cortó.

Onee-chan!—dice el niño muy alegre de tez morena.

Ashy!— dice La joven el nombre del niño para acto abrazarlo igual.

Como te fue en la secundaria onee-chan?-pregunta el niño a su hermana mayor.

Bien Ashy un poco cansado pero como siempre bien!—responde la joven.

Y a ti como te fue en la primaria Ashy?— pregunta ahora ella a su hermanito menor.

Ya sabes que bien Onee-chan—Pregunta el niño a su hermana mayor.

Mientras ellos siguen hablando la vos de su madre los interrumpe.

Serena Ash apúrense lávense las manos la comida ya casi esta lista—dice la vos de su madre al otro lado de la habitación.

Vamos mamá—responden ambos al unisonó.

Ve Ash yo iré a mi habitación a cambiarme lávate las manos no hagas esperar a mamá o ya sabes cómo se pone— dice la joven peli miel a su hermano.

Si onee-chan voy—dice el pequeño niño.

Ash antes que te vayas ven acércate—dice Serena para agacharse a la altura de su hermano menor.

Si que pasa onee-chan—dice el chiquillo acercándose a su hermana.

Cuando ash se acerco lo suficiente a Serena ella toma con su mano y le dice.

Falta que me des mi beso de bienvenida hermanito—dice Serena quien se acerca y le planta un beso.

Serena besa a Ash en los labios para seguido meter su lengua en la boca del pequeño convirtiéndolo un beso francés.

Para Ash no era la primera vez que pasaba esto que solo se limito seguirle el juego a su hermana y jugar con su lengua con la de ella.

Al finalizar el beso del cual deja un hilo de saliva cual deja ambos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Te babeé mucho este ves deja que te limpie Ashy—Dice Serena que saca un pañuelo de su bolsa de la falda y limpiarle su boca al pequeño.

Ahora ve ya no hagas más esperar a mamá y dile que ahorita voy-Dice Serena a Ash.

Si Onee-chan—dice Ash el cual se va a la cocina.

Bien solo me cambio rápido y voy con mamá y Ashy a comer ahhh me muero de hambre la comida de la secundaria sabe horrible este día tengo que esperarme hasta llegar a la casa porque no pienso comer lo que sirven en la escuela— dice Serena quejándose quien sube las escaleras de su casa para ir a su habitación.

Ella es Serena Gadena. Una joven de 16 años una chica muy popular por los varones de su colegio por su gran belleza también de ser de las cual saca de las mejores calificaciones en su salón, aun que nadie lo sabe y es su secreto pero está enamorada de su pequeño hermanito menor, del cual tiene un fuerte vinculo desde que lo conoció.

El joven es Ashton Gadena Hermano menor de Serena Gadena él quien le gusta su hermana mayor desde que la conoció, y su madre Grace Gadena el es su hijo adoptivo desde que el tenia 3 años, aun que no es el mejor de la clase y no saque buenas calificaciones es un buen chico amable respetuosos y con un gran corazón.

Sin que su madre lo sepa ambos llevan una relación de amor desde hace más de un año, de cual es una de las razones de cual Serena rechaza a todos los chicos de su escuela.

Continuara.

Bien aquí termina mi intento de historia de la cual espero no tardara en actualizarse mucho espero que les haya gustado de despide Reverse Ash


	2. Chapter 2

Bien como dije aquí está la segunda parte de este fic que la verdad no se qué tan largo será pero le calculo máximo 3 o menos sin más que decir aquí les dejo la segunda parte de este fic

"Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y a Satoshi Tajiri".

Mi Pequeño Hermanito Ash

* * *

Serena había bajado de su cuarto ya cambiada que solo tenía una blusa rosa y un short corto color blanco de la cual estaba descalza

Acabe de vestirme vamos a comer—Dijo Serena quien toma asiento en una silla a lado de Ash.

Cuando ambos ya están en la mesa su Madre les da su plato a cada quien que consiste en un guisado con arroz blanco puede que sea el platillo sencillo pero para Ash y Serena esa su preferido así que la familia se dispone a comer el delicioso platillo que preparo su madre, durante la comida saca un tema de conversación del cual quería hablar desde que su hija regreso de la escuela.

Hija me eh enterado por tu maestro sobre tus notas en la escuela y me alegra que te sigas manteniéndote como una de las mas aplicadas del salón—dice Grace a su hija.

Mientras tanto tu hijo. Tus notas en la escuela siguen igual no han mejoría incluso unas bajaron creo que si sigues así hijo me veré obligada a castigarte hasta que mejores tus notas—dijo Grace Seria.

P-pe-pero mamá no es mi culpa todas las materias son muy aburridas y la mitad de lo que dice la el maestro Oak no le entiendo—Dice Ash tratando de justificarse.

Lo siento hijo pero si no veo mejoría tendré que hacerlo—Dijo Grace sin dejar de mirar a su hijo

Serena que al ver lo que dijo su madre y ver el rostro triste de su hermano decidió unirse a la conversación.

Mama yo puedo ayudar a Ash a que mejore en sus notas—Dice la pelimiel.

Me gustaría que lo hicieras hija tu hermano necesita ayuda eres la quien mejor se la puede dar—Dice la mujer mayor mira a su hija.

¿Enserio me ayudaras Serena-nesan?—dijo un sonriente Ash.

Claro Ashy siempre puedes contar con tu hermana mayor—dice ella mientras le guiña el ojo.

Tras finalizar la comida todos se retiran de la mesa dejando a su madre y ambos se hermanos se dirigen a la habitación de la mayor.

* * *

Bien Ash comencemos dime en que quieres que te ayude—dice Serena.

Bien creo que será un poco de todo no escucho lo que dicen el maestro Oak o la Maestra Ágata siempre me quedo dormido cuando comienzan—Dice Ash sin importarle lo que dijo.

Una Gota de sudor estilo anime resbalo de la cabeza de Serena.

Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso Ash—Dijo Serena

Lo se Nesan pero no puedo evitarlo sus clases son de las más aburridas—Dijo Hash

Mamá se va a molestar mucho si sabe de esto—Dice Serena que cambia de alegre a seria.

Pero Nesan pero tienes que entender que son abu... — dice Ash que en eso es interrumpido por su hermana mayor

Nada de eso Ash tienes que tienes que ponerte al tanto con tus estudios si es que quieres que no te castigue mamá o peor si no te quieres quedar un año atrás de tus compañeros—dijo Serena con un noto firme que sorprender a su pequeño hermano.

Acaso quieres fallarle a mamá…o peor me quieres fallar a mi Ash—dijo Serena con la vos quebrada.

¡No! Claro que no les voy a fallar ni a mamá ni a ti Nesan prometo mejorar mis notas para no fallares—dijo Ash con determinación mientras miraba a su hermana mayor.

Sé que no lo harás Ashy se que en el fondo eres un niño muy listo pero muy flojo solo te hace falta un poco de ayuda y es todo—Dijo Serena quien eso toma a Ash y le da un abrazo el cual el corresponde.

Qué te parece si nos tomamos un baño primero tu y yo antes de empezar ayudarte con tus tareas ¿te gustaría?-Dice Serena mientras se le tiñen sus mejillas rojas.

Claro que si Nesan solo déjame ir a mi cuarto a buscar mi toalla para bañarnos juntos—Dijo Ash

Está bien Ashy te esperare en el baño—dijo Serena

En eso el pequeño sale del cuarto de su hermana para ir al suyo al llegar encuentra la toalla que buscaba y en eso se quita la ropa y sale de su habitación para dirigirse el cuarto del baño Al llegar llena la tina con agua caliente.

Solo espero un poco a Nesan para poder bañarnos bueno por mientras empezare a mojarme—Dijo Ash que en ese momento entra Serena que solo cubría su cuerpo con una toalla.

Te dije que no comenzaras sin mi Ashy—dijo Serena mientras inflaba sus mejillas en señal de puchero.

Tranquila Nesan solo apenas me moje el cabello llegas a tiempo—dijo Ash mirando a su hermana.

Está bien comencemos—Dijo Serena tras eso comienzan a bañarse.

En eso ambos hermanos comienzan a enjabonarse el cuerpo que lo convierte en un juego de risas entre ambos mientras su madre en el piso de abajo los escucha a sus 2 hijos divertirse.

* * *

Me alegra que Serena se lleve bien con Ash—Dijo Grace mirando una foto de Ella junto a Serena y su hijo adoptivo Ash.

Si no fuera por ella creo que hubiera tardado más acoplarse con nosotras pero se lo debo a Delia yo cuidaría a su hijo cómo si fuera mío si ella le llegara a faltar, con Ash aun que fueron los primeros días difíciles para Ash el se encariño rápido conmigo y sobre todo con Serena. Me alegro por eso pensaba que habría conflictos o peleas pero fue todo lo contrario es como si fuera el hermano que siempre quiso ella. —Dijo Grace recordando un poco el pasado y volviendo a su estante la foto.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Ash y Serena seguían con su juego y en eso Serena dice

Te toca a ti Ashy que enjabones mi cabeza a mí y yo después a ti —dijo Serena mientras tomaba asiento y esperaba a que su hermano le tallara la cabeza.

Si Nesan—dijo Dijo el pequeñuelo.

Que al ponerse el pequeño frente a su hermana no pudo evitar mirarle sus pechos. Unos pechos copa C al verlos el pequeño niño quedo hipnotizado por los grandes pechos de su hermana que en más de una vez ha querido tocarlos, hasta incluso chuparlos pero por respeto a su hermana y también no pensara que era un pervertido pasaba de largo esa idea así que solo se limito a seguirle enjabonando su cabeza.

Nesan ya acabe es tu turno—dijo Ash Sonrojado quien se voltea rápido para no ver más los hermosos pechos de su hermana mayor.

En eso el pequeño siente como si hermana recarga su pecho en su pequeña espalda.

No creas que no me di cuenta te vi que te quedabas viendo a mis pechos Ashy—dijo Serena con una risa picara.

Lo siento Nesan no quería hacerlo prometo que no lo hare de nuevo. —dijo Ash tratando de disculparse.

Tranquilo Ashy no me molesto. Solo quería ver hasta donde llegabas—dijo Serena dijo ella con un tono seductor.

Sin que se diera cuenta el Ash Serena deslizo su mano hasta tocar la virilidad del pequeño para tratar de estimularlo.

Se-serena-Nesan ¡que haces! —dijo Ash todo sorprendido y sonrojado al sentir la mano de su hermana mayor tocando su miembro.

Solo quiero relajarme un poco. Hacerte esto no solo me relajara si no que te va gustar mucho y mas por que será tu primera vez —dijo Serena con un tono seductor mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello de su hermano menor.

Para Ash esta sensación era nueva para él. Pero a pesar de esto le gustaba a él y veía como su pequeño miembro se iba poniendo duro al masajeo que le daba su hermana a su virilidad del joven moreno.

Dime Ashy te gusta lo que te hago—dijo Serena recargando su mentón en el hombro de su pequeño hermano sin detener la felación que le estaba dando.

Claro que si Nesan se siente muy rico, no pensé que hacer esto a mi pene se sintiera tan bien—dijo Ash excitado por lo que le hacia su hermana.

De acuerdo aumentare la velocidad para ya acabar ok—dijo Serena quien empezó a mover más rápido su mano.

El pequeño gruñía levemente de placer al sentir como su hermana mayor lo masturbaba a gran velocidad llegando al punto hasta el clímax del pequeño.

Se-serena Nesan siento que quiero hacer pis—dijo Ash al sentir que algo estaba a punto de salir de la punta de su pene.

Hasta donde se esto no es pis solo vente y veras que no será eso Ashy—dijo dijo Serena con la cara roja.

En eso el pequeño saca una sustancia blancuzca algo tranparente manchando casi toda la mano de su hermana como parte del piso lo que deja al pequeñuelo sorprendido.

¿Que fue lo que salió dentro de mi Nesan? —dijo Ash sorprendido.

Eso fue tu semen. Cuando un hombre llega a su límite al masturbarse suelta este líquido semitransparente, increíble que hayas sacado mucho y eso que aun eres pequeño hermanito hehehe—rio Serena que en eso toma el semen que había en su mano y se lo traga.

Lo que te hice se llama masturbación un hombre una mujer lo hacen para des estresarse o simplemente para darse placer a si mismo aun que yo fui quien te dio ese gusto por primera vez. Bien acabemos que te enjabone tu cabeza y después nos métenos en la tina antes que se enfrié mas el agua. Dijo Serena quien le echa champo en su mano y empieza a tallar la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

Nesan. Te puedo decir algo—pregunta el pequeño a su hermana.

Si Ashy que pasa—responde la mayor.

Puedes volver hacer esto conmigo después—dijo Ash mientras se le teñían sus mejillas de rojo.

Claro que si Ashy pero recuerda. Después te tocara hacerme feliz a mi—dijo Serena con una sonrisa picara.

Continuara

* * *

Bien hasta aquí dejo esto. se que tarde algo en hacer esto pero si tengo tiempo tal vez la siguiente parte tarde lo mismo o mas pero en fic ahora les quiero hacer una pregunta a ustedes; ¿les modifico la edad un poco a Ash y Serena o la dejo como esta? Bien si la siguiente no hay capítulo de esta historia lo la otra subiré un One-shot para compasar.

Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes Reverse flash

No olviden de comentar y seguir mi historia.


End file.
